This invention relates, generally, to a wire stripper, and more particularly to a wire stripper having rotary cutting blades. From U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,374 (Gudmosted) it is known to provide, centering jaws having a prismatic holding surface into which the blade, which is firmly joined with the centering jaws, projects. The centering jaws are arranged in front of the blade as viewed from the end of the conductor. However, such a construction has disadvantages in that it can be adjusted only for a single conductor diameter and for stripping a single layer of material. Further, it must be readjusted for other diameters and/or each further stripping operation in a complicated manner. Further, the prismatic surfaces render the use of the device for a larger conductor diameter range impossible.
On the other hand, a wire stripper in which the ventering jaws are replaced by a bush which cannot be moved radially and into which the conductor must be inserted by hand, and which also fits only for one operation, has already been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,959 (Fuchs et al). In that patent, axially sprung twisting jaws are arranged immediately next to the blade. However, they cannot serve as centering jaws because when the blade penetrates into the material, the springs are pressed back by the displacement of the material.